


I fell asleep and you found me.

by THE_HERO



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't title, M/M, Overworking, Pre-Established Relationship, but his boyfriend loves him anyways, keith is an idiot, klance, super old prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Keith loves to overwork himself. So much so that he passes out in the castle halls more often that is considered healthy. Lance drags him back to bed.





	I fell asleep and you found me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like y'all to know that I'm still alive!! But barely. I've had the flu for 4 weeks now so I haven't been able to do anything ahahaaaa. Totally going to fail all of my assessment. But it's almost holidays so hopefully I can write more -.-'
> 
> This is my first Klance fic. I love these two. This ship is my whole life right now. Please be gentle -D- ♥ 
> 
> I found this prompt AGESS ago and have always wanted to write a story for it. Hopefully it turned out ok. I'm working through some writers block and serious fatigue...

Block. Parry. Thrust.

Clank.

Slap.

Crash.

BANG!

The fighter bot blew up in Keith’s face. They must have been malfunctioning. They don’t usually blow up that spectacularly. Picking himself up off the ground and shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears, Keith rights himself and waits for the next bot to appear. There was a ‘whoosh’ and a lean, white and gold robot holding a spear drops from the ceiling- hitting the ground with a resounding ‘thud’. Crouching down into his fighting stance Keith prepares for the next onslaught. He often spends his nights like this. Before dinner- while everyone else has chosen to use that moment to rest and bond- he spends his time bashing away at simulations. And after dinner, late into the night. After everyone has gone to bed and is well into their REM cycles, he picks up his Bayard and heads back to the training deck. So here he is, once again, training until his arms can no longer move. Until his legs give out and old wounds have re-opened themselves to bleed along the floor and down his pale, sweating skin. 

Block. Parry. Thrust.

The sequence repeats itself until one opponent defeats the other. Each round more difficult than the last. The bots gradually increasing in size and speed. Keith’s stamina is wearing thin at this point. There’s nothing keeping him up but sheer will power and stubbornness. It’s inevitable that he is defeated that night. Physically, he is at his limit. Mentally, too much going on up there. Thoughts violently bounce off his skull, smashing into each other and morphing into more complicated ideas. Keith hesitates and the bot takes that small moment to step into him, knocking the Bayard out of his grip and smacking the side of his head, effectively launching him to the other side of the room. Seeing it’s opponent defeated it sinks into the ground and out of sight and the simulation ends with an affirming groan from the dazed male on the floor. The Bayard retracts from its sword form and lays still on the ground 2 meters away from its owner. Keith sits up with a moan, one hand behind him keeping him upright while the other comes up to rub at his left temple where the staff had collided. It was going to bruise so badly. There was no doubt about that. What started off as a dull throbbing behind his eyes develops into a sharp stabbing pain the second Keith tries to get up. He doubles over with a groan and stays bent over with his hands on his knees. Bile rises up his throat and he lurches. Taking deep breaths, Keith tries to straighten up again; careful to do so slowly this time. He makes his way over to the Bayard, picks it up and makes his way back to his room.   
Using the wall for support and bracing himself, he gets halfway back before collapsing completely on the floor, out like a light before he can even try to stop it. His limp body slides down the wall and stays there. Breathing shallow and coming in gasps that shake his body. 

Lance was making his way down to the kitchen for snack, not being able to sleep for the past hours. Walking as quickly as he could while remaining quiet he almost misses the raven-haired boy passed out on the floor. Lance takes one look at Keith and realizes exactly what had happened. With a sigh, he kneels down and attempts to lift the limp body of his boyfriend. With much effort and grunting, he manages to sling one of Keith’s arms over his shoulders and wraps his arm around the smaller boy’s waist.   
“Jesus Keith. Why do you insist on torturing yourself like this?” Lance sighs and makes his way back to his room, tucking the fallen Bayard into his dressing gown pocket.  
Lance lays Keith down on the bed and walks into the adjoined bathroom to retrieve something to clean the sweat and blood off the suicidal maniac that was his fellow paladin. He comes back out with a damp wash cloth and proceeds to strip Keith down, leaving him in only his boxer shorts. Lance throws his clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. Once he finishes cleaning up, Lance rinses out the cloth, removes his dressing gown and climbs back into bed with Keith. Letting out a content sigh through his nose. Lance wraps his arms around Keith, one over the waist and the other sliding underneath the neck and shoulders, hand coming to rest against the others hand which was pressed against a pale chest. Keith mutters something in his sleep and shuffles back against Lance. He presses his palm against Lances and laces their fingers together. Smiling in content, Lances drifts   
off to sleep. 

\---***---

Keith wakes up to the sound of soft snoring. Which honestly freaks him out at first. He doesn’t know where he is or why he can’t get out of bed before he realizes that there’s an arm wrapped firmly around his waist and resting on his back, fingers playing with the band of his boxers. Keith opens his eyes and comes face to face with a tanned chest. Lance. Of course. He must have passed out again and Lance found him. How could he have been so foolish. He’s always worrying people and Lance is the last person he wants to upset. Which doesn’t always happen but it’s generally just heated banter that more than often leads to one of them apologizing to the other when they step too far and either heated make outs or soft touches accompanied by hushed whispers. The sleeping boy begins to stir beside Keith and he buries his face back into Lances chest. There’s chuckling from above him and the chest vibrates against his nose and forehead. Fingers thread their way through Keith’s thick and dark locks. Lance presses a kiss to the crown of Keiths head and feels his boyfriend grumble against his chest. 

Lance gently tugs on the strands to coax Keith out from his hiding place. Keith slowly pulls back and stares up at Lance.

“Lance.” He whispers, his fingers sliding down tan vertebrae. Lance shudders, 

“Yes beautiful?” Keith blushes and ducks his head back down.

Lance barely hears it when he speaks so softly, “I’m sorry.”

Smiling gently, Lance begins to play with Keiths hair once again. “It’s ok.”

“No. It’s not. I- I’m sorry. I should take better care of myself but I don’t. I worry you and the rest of the team and, and I just. I’m so sorry. I’ll try and take better care of myself. I promise.” Keith hadn’t realized he’d begun crying until Lance reached down and brushed the tears away- smearing the liquid around Keiths skin and giggling when he scrunched his face up. 

“Keith.” The sudden serious tone in Lances voice made Keith look up and stare into his eyes. “You don’t need to apologize.”  
Keith went to say something but Lance cuts him off, “No seriously. You don’t. I get it. Sometimes I wish I could do what you do and just lose myself in something. I can’t stop thoughts the way you can. There’s so much going on up there. I understand. So does the rest of the team. We do worry about you- and for good reason- but you don’t need to apologize for doing something that helps you.” Lance pecks Keith’s lips gently. “That being said, I don’t like waking up without you and you do need to take a break occasionally. So maybe just tone it down a bit. ‘Kay?” 

Keith lays there blinking up at Lance. Pink tints his cheeks and he buries his face back into Lances chest, fingers curling into fists against his back. Lance laughs as Keith groans. 

“God. What did I do to deserve you?” Keith is smiling as he peaks back out and slides his hands around Lances body to press against his chest. 

Lance shudders and smirks, “Nothing. Everybody deserves me. I’m the best.” 

Keith glares at his boyfriend, however there’s no malice behind the look so it comes off as more of a pout. Fingers wriggle against Lances stomach and he yelps. Keith uses his moment of weakness you climb on top and pin Lance to the bed with his thighs. 

“You.” Keith pokes Lances stomach, “Are.” Another poke, “The biggest asshole I know.” Each word punctured with another poke. Keith digs his fingers into Lances flesh and begins wriggling the digits around. Lance squeals and flails his lanky limbs. 

“Keith! NOO!” He screams, completely at the mercy of the boy above him. “St-stop! Ah! Please! P-Pleeasseee!” 

“Never!” Keith moves his fingers up Lances chest and to his neck. Lance grabs his hands and pushes them away. He flips them both and reverses their positions. Keith gasps, 

“Lance. Wait no!” 

Lance grips both of Keiths wrists with one hand and lowers the other slowly down Keiths chest. Shuddering, Keith squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for the onslaught that never arrives. Instead of fingers, a pair of soft, warm lips flutter across the skin of his collarbone. Opening his eyes Keith watches as Lance leaves equally soft kisses down his chest and abdomen. Lance releases Keiths wrists and hooks his fingers into the waist band of Keiths pants. This is definitely not the first time this has happened. Lance shimmies the pants down centimetre but brutal centimetre. He stops after Keiths hipbones are revealed and leaves soft kisses against the bones. Each hip getting its share of kisses before Lance is moving back up and kissing Keiths lips. Keith moans against Lance and he pushes his fingers through chocolate brown locks. They lock lips until they can no longer breathe. Pulling away with spit strings breaking between them, they stare at each other. Keith grins and presses his forehead against Lances. 

“I love you.” He whispers. They hadn’t said it yet, but as soon as the words left Keiths mouth he knew they were true. There was no one else in the entire galaxy that he loves more than the boy above him. 

Lance presses a kiss on the tip of Keiths nose, “I love you too. You gorgeous mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really appreciated.
> 
> SERIOUSLY SPAM ME PLZ ♥♥♥♥


End file.
